It has been found that the conventional electric lock for children's automobiles is mainly composed of a cover 1 and a body portion 2 (see FIG. 9). When in use, a key 3 is first inserted into the electric lock through the keyhole of the cover 1 and then rotated through an angle of 90 degrees so that the head of the key 3 presses down a switch 21 to turn on the power source for the motor of the children's automobile. However, such an electric lock has only one stage and so the usage thereof is very limited.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electric lock which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.